Shocker (The Spectacular Spider-Man)
| ssm = | voice = Jeff Bennett | other = Spider-Man }} :Shocker is a villain from the Non MAU series . Jackson Brice, also known as the codenames Montana and Shocker, was one of the ’s opponents serving as the leader of the and member of the . Biography Time with the Enforcers Shocker started out simply as Montana, the unofficial leader of the . He was an expert with his lasso and loved to play pool. He was the only one of the Enforcers not to be captured by Spider-Man, escaping at the last minute to return to the . Shocker After escaping a close encounter with Spider-Man. He hijacked an armored car with a shipment for the Big Man. then instructed him to don the suit and finish off Spidey once and for all. With the help of and , Shocker lured Spidey out to a junkyard to live up to his responsibilities. He defeated Spider-Man without breaking a sweat and believed to have killed him only to have his Pool game interrupted by Hammerhead informing him of Spidey’s true status. He then left Spidey a trail of earthquakes to lure the bug to an old condemned theater. Spider-Man was able to defeat him by bringing the whole building down on top of him. He was shown webbed up with his costume on the ground as the police arrived. Sinister Six Shocker, alongside , Rhino, Sandman, the Enforcers and were busted out of jail by , and was told to stay behind by Hammerhead as the Shocker to help form the Sinister Six. Despite this, he was defeated once again by a symbiote controlled Spider-Man after gradually removing his gauntlets and knocking him unconscious with the symbiote's power. Shocker’s Return Despite the reassembling of the Sinister Six, Shocker didn’t join the new team but made a brief appearance as on of 's illusions. Shocker made his return when he joined the New Enforcers along with and . With their combined new power, they were easily able to over come Spider-Man. Spidey miraculously survived and used his connections with George Stacy to discover the New Enforcer’s real target: the Federal Gold Depository. After an intense battle on the subway, the Enforcers were defeated and shipped off to the Vault. Breakout Attempt As one of the ’s master plans, he unleashed all of the inmates of the Vault in which Montana was cell mates with Mysterio. Montana uses a lasso and then revealed to everyone that the Mysterio in the cell was really a robot decoy to which Spider-Man replies, "I knew that Beck was a robot!" Montana with the rest of the ’s prisoners made a daring attempt to escape only to be foiled by Walter Hardy, the . Powers Shocker has no natural abilities to speak of. Instead he uses a complex suit to create vibrations for a wide variety of tasks. When activated he can project a concentrated blast of vibrating air. This allows Shocker to superpower his punches and attack at range. He can control the power of his blasts so that he can destroy a truck, knock a person down, or simply press a button. His gauntlets are not the only thing that can create vibrations. He can create vibrations all over his body, allowing him to knock off anyone who tries to attack from behind. He is also skilled with a lasso. Personality As Montana, he is the Enforcers' field leader and a highly trained mercenary. Background Shocker was voiced by Jeff Bennett. This is actually a combination of two separate characters. Shocker is really Herman Schultz while Montana is a man named Jackson Brice. External Links *Herman Schultz at Marvel *Shocker at Wikipedia *Montana at Wikipedia *Jackson Brice (Earth-26496) at Marvel Database *Herman Schultz (Earth-616) at Marvel Database *Jackson Brice (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Villains (The Spectacular Spider-Man) Category:Sinister Six (The Spectacular Spider-Man) Category:Enforcers (The Spectacular Spider-Man)